


Into the Wild

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Im in the middle of class, Kara seems to get irritated easily, Look man, Now you know, So yeah, Wild West AU, and ill add more tags later, but she's still a badass, has no powers, oh also the only reason this is rated teen is for potential bad language, ok this bitch back, pls don't hunt me down, so like, so this is for the most part going to be fluffy, this kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Kara guesses she can consider herself a bounty hunter. She doesn't really know what or who she is. One day she see's a bounty out for an entire family. Little does she know, hunting down this family would change her life forever. (IM IN CLASS. I'm distracted It'll be better later!)





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser for the story to come, sorry for pulling on your leg XD. If you are interested, I suggest a bookmark, I might release more later today.

Kara looked at the paper on the board in front of her.

_Wanted: Luthor Family_

She looked at the crimes and who all was wanted. Two men, by the name of Lex and Lionel and two women by the name of Lillian and Lena. Funny. It wasn’t very often whole families were on the wanted board, but here they were. It looks like this ‘Lex’ was the one who committed most of the crimes. She tore the paper off the wall and nodded to J’onn, the sheriff, on her way out. She wasn’t anywhere special, mostly in the middle of nowhere. That was the Wild West for you. Kara put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Soon a horse came clopping up.

 

She stroked the horse’s muzzle. “Hey, you ready to go?” She got a snort in response from the horse. She smiled and hopped on the steed. She started towards the town’s exit.

 

“Hey!” A familiar voice called from behind her.

She turned her horse to face the person. “What do you need, Alex?”

 

The auburn-haired woman walked up to her. “I just wanted to know when you will be back. You were gone for a week last time; you know how we worry about you.”

 

She let out a small laugh. “I don’t know how long I will be out this time. I am hunting a family. It might take a month or so.”

 

Alex nodded. “Ok. Just, be careful.”

 

Kara beamed at her sister. “I will try.” She left the town with those words.


	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has started on her quest to find the infamous Luthor family. While on her daring adventure, she runs into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. I know the first chapter I posted I said that I would post more that day, but life doesn't always go the way you want it to. I mean, finals week is quickly approaching. OK my life story is not why you are here, here you go, finally. OH another side note, sorry the chapter is short. I'd much rather keep people updated more often with short chapters rather than updating less often and giving super long chapters. Hah, pun. K thx bye.

    She has been on the road for about two days now, it was a whole lot of nothing. Kara usually would have at least have a lead by now, if not actually capturing them. She cringed as a thought crossed her mind. _I’m trying to catch four people at once_. She knows that she is good, but maybe not **that** good. She rode up to a small town, one which she has been multiple times. She has quite a few sources here. After tethering up her horse, she pushed through the doors of the saloon. All conversations stopped when she walked it. They all knew who she was.

 

She looked around to see if there was any familiar faces. There were none of interest. “Get back to it.” She said with a wave of her hand. With her permission, the saloon erupted into conversations and laughter again.

 

“Hey super hunter!”

 

Kara whipped around to see a familiar face at the bar. _Leslie_. “Hey, I thought you were locked up.” She sat across from where Leslie was standing behind the bar.

 

The white-haired woman grinned. “You mean after _you_ threw me in there?” Leslie shrugged while shining a glass. “Time off for good behavior.”

 

“Sure. Look, I need information.”

 

The once felon looked at Kara with interest. “What’s in it for me?”

 

“I’ll pretend like I believe that you got out legally and won’t come after you for a while.” Kara said nonchalantly, playing with a coin that was left on the counter.

 

The bartender seemed to consider this offer. “Fine, it’s a deal. What do ya need?”

 

“Well, to start, I would like a water.”

 

Leslie rolled her eyes. “Is that all?”

 

Kara smiled at the tease. “Nope. I am out on a bounty.”

 

The other woman fake-gasped. “Really? You? I never would have guessed. It’s not like this is where you come every time you need information.” Leslie slid her a water.

 

“Ok, enough.” Kara’s expression turned serious after taking a sip of her water. “I’m looking for the Luthors. Do you have any tips?”

 

Leslie tapped her fingers on the counter, clearly wracking her brain for any information. “Would you happen to be referring to a family of four, two men, bald, and two women?” She took Kara’s nod as an invitation to keep talking. “Yeah, they came through here a few days back. The younger woman didn’t seem to be very happy.”

 

“No offense Les, but I don’t really care about their emotions. I have a job to do.” Kara said, rolling her eyes the whole time.

 

“Damn, you seem a lot meaner than I last saw you.” Leslie said, making a face. “That’s all I got.”

 

“First off, I am just upset that it took me two days to get here.” She took a sip of her water. “Second off, do you at least know what direction they went in?”

 

“Oh! Yeah, they went due south. They definitely were equipped enough to be on the road for at least a month before needing to restock.”

 

Kara nodded. “So essentially, they’re slow.”

 

“If that’s what you got from that, sure.”

 

She drank the rest of her water in one go. “Ok, well I’ll see you around Leslie, thanks.”

 

“Ok, bye super hunter!” Leslie called after her as she pushed through the doors of the saloon.

 

Kara rolled her eyes at the nickname and mounted her steed. “Ok, south. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed seeing Leslie. I miss our resident lesbian. Anyway, let me know in the comments if you liked it and what you think is gonna happen!
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the disaster that is this post, I hope you are interested! Leave comments on what you think/hope will happen! Much love <3
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.


End file.
